Arcade
The Arcade will be a place to play various small games and earn tickets to buy exclusive prizes. The Arcade will be added in update 0.9.0.0, and you can view its progress here. Games You can view images and videos of each game here. Dizzy= Dizzy is a remake of the real life Spin-o-Rama arcade game, where you try to time your press to stop a spinning wheel on the Jackpot space. Spots near the jackpot space will give you a small amount of tickets. |-| Whack-a-Mole= In Whack-a-Mole, you grab a hammer and try to hit moles as they come in and out of holes. If you whack a cat, you'll lose points. |-| Wheely Rigged= Wheely Rigged is a remake of the real life Wonder Wheel game. In Wheely Rigged, you launch a coin into a slot on a spinning wheel in the machine. Each slot has varying sizes and ticket payouts. |-| Shooting Gallery= In the shooting gallery, you get a gun and shoot moving targets for points. |-| Skee-Ball= Skee-Ball is a game where you're given a few balls, and roll them into holes to get points. Holes give more points depending on how hard they are to reach. |-| Super Hoopers= Super Hoopers is a Basketball game where you shoot basketballs into a hoop to get as many points as possible before time runs out. The hoop moves left, right, back and forth. This game will have multiplayer and single player support. |-| Mas Fuerte 2K= Mas Fuerte 2K is a game where you whack a plate with a hammer to score points. Swing with the right amount of force to hit the jackpot space. |-| Pluck-a-Pal= Pluck-a-Pal is a game where you control a claw to pick up plushes. |-| Whirl-a-Fish= Whirl-a-Fish is a remake of the real life Monster Drop game where you're given 3 balls to drop in spaces, each space giving varying points or extra balls. Try to land a ball into the jackpot space. |-| Wheel of Fire= Wheel of Fire is a remake of the real life Big Bass Wheel game where you pull on a lever to spin a wheel. You get varying amounts of tickets depending on where it lands. |-| 2D/3D Game Cabinet= The 2D/3D Game Cabinet is a retro arcade cabinet that will feature simple games, such as shoot em' ups or platformers. It will also allow you to make your own arcade games to put on the Steam Workshop for others to play. You can make either 2D or 3D games. You can see how to make games for the game cabinets here: https://forums.pixeltailgames.com/t/arcade-tool-for-people-who-want-to-mess-with-it/23715 |-| Birb Sky= Birb Sky is a parody of Doodle Jump themed around the Little Crusaders game world. |-| Stack Em'= Stack Em' is a remake of the real life Stacker game where you stop moving blocks at the right time to stack them up, and any blocks that are stopped incorrectly will fall. Stack Em' will have an infinite mode. |-| Salmon Says= Salmon Says is a remake of the real life Simon Says game where you press colored buttons in a specific order and try to get a high score. The game ends when you get the order wrong. |-| DESTROY= DESTROY is a retro 2D arcade game. (more details soon) |-| Galaxy Police= Galaxy Police is a 1 to 4 player shoot em' up featuring 2-3 environments and a boss battle. |-| Mind Tester= Press a button to have the machine determine how smart you are. |-| Ring God= Ring God is a game where you toss rings onto bottles for points. You get more points for how far away the bottle you tossed the ring onto was. |-| Little Birde Feeders= Little Birde Feeders is a remake of the real life Milk Jug Toss game themed around the Little Crusaders game world where you throw bird seeds into holes to earn points, varying on how far away the hole was. The Birb also appears blocking the hole that gives the most points. |-| Avalanche= Avalanche is a remake of the real life Down the Clown game where you throw snowballs at catsacks for points. The real life equivalent of this game has clowns instead of catsacks. |-| Air Hockey= Air Hockey is a game where you try to knock the puck into the other player's goal. Air Hockey will have multiplayer and singleplayer support. |-| House of the Zombies= House of the Zombies is a 3D shooter game featuring the zombies from the Zombie Massacre game world. House of the Zombies will have multiplayer and singleplayer support. |-| Candy Slam= Candy Slam is a game based on duck shooting carnival games where you shoot at the moving candy for points. |-| Lonely Gun 30XX= Lonely Gun 30XX is a game where you shoot targets as fast as possible with limited ammo. |-| Tornado= Tornado is a game where you pull back a plunger to make a ball spin into the award area. |-| Captain Calypso's Planetary Piano= Captain Calypso's Planetary Piano is a game where you repeat notes as quickly as possible. |-| Newton's Apples= Newton's Apples is a game where you drop balls into rotating containers. You can earn the jackpot if you drop all 50 balls in the containers before time runs out. |-| The Offering= The Offering is a game where you toss ping pong balls into bowls to please aliens. The happier the aliens, the more tickets earned. |-| Pachinko= Pachinko is a game where you drop the balls and hope you score points. If a ball lands into a bonus spot you can spin the bonus wheel for points. |-| Coin Pusher= The coin pusher is a game where you drop coins into the machine to make the pusher move coins over the edge. You earn more points for each coin dropped. |-| Bug Bytes= Bug Bytes is a multiplayer version of Whack-a-Mole. Prizes A list of prizes shown in screenshots. * Paddle ball * Rasta banana plush * Plastic baseball bat * Squeaky hammer * Hand clappers * Nerf gun * Foam dice * Plastic cap * Plastic crown * Shark plush * Panda plush * Gorilla plush * Teddy bear * Lollipop * Yoga ball * White telescope * Red telescope * Foam rocket shooter * Metal Gear Solid cardboard box * Toy UFO * Toy rocket * Toy piano * Claw toy * Bunny plush * Duck plush * Octopus plush * Mouse plush * Snake plush